<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Exception by Moshi516</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604117">The Exception</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moshi516/pseuds/Moshi516'>Moshi516</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kanjani8 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:42:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moshi516/pseuds/Moshi516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“When you truly fall in love with someone, everything about them becomes the exception for you”</p><p>Even the silliest thing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maruyama Ryuhei/Ohkura Tadayoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Exception</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Exception</strong>
</p><p>“<em>When you truly fall in love with someone, everything about them becomes the exception for you</em>”</p><p>(<em>Kyuso wa cheese no yume wo miru</em>)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He sang again and again and again, trying his best to reach the right notes, the right sound, to make it works but no matter how much he tried, he still couldn’t be satisfied with the sound that he heard.</p><p>Then he saw Maru bursting into the studio, dangling some sort of packets and hands them to everyone in the studio. Maru had just come back from his morning show recording in Osaka, and as usual, he brought back some souvenirs for everyone. The vocal couch then told Ohkura to take a break and with a frustrated sigh, he nodded and left the recording room and entered the studio room.</p><p>As soon as he entered the room, he sat on the couch next to Maru and leaned his head on Maru’s shoulder. His eyes feel so heavy….</p><p>“Tired?” Maru whispered as he adjusted himself so that Ohkura will lean more comfortably against him. Voicelessly, Ohkura nodded.</p><p>He wanted to say that Maru must be tired too, travelling to Osaka last night and then working early this morning and then returning to Tokyo today to come for recording work but he feel his tongue to be so heavy that he couldn’t utter a word.</p><p>He felt Maru ransacking his bag and curiously glanced to see Maru triumphantly pulled out a very classy package of chocolate. How many chocolates did this guy buy???</p><p>“Jajan!!!! Tacho~ I bought a special chocolate for you!” Maru grinned as he waved the chocolate bar in front of Ohkura.</p><p>With a surprised face, Ohkura pointed at himself with a gesture of “ME??!”</p><p>“Yeah! You see I told the staff at the shop that there’s someone that I really want to give chocolate to but they are not good at eating sweet stuffs so I asked their recommendations! And then they told me that this chocolate is popular even among those who doesn’t prefer sweets!” Maru explained with a flush to his cheek and excited glimmer in his eyes.</p><p>The vocal couch then held the chocolate package to check out the brand and gave a loud exclamation, “WOAH! This brand is soooo expensive!”</p><p>“Come, lemme break it!” Maru broke one tiny bar of the chocolate and held it in between his three fingers right in front of Ohkura’s mouth.</p><p>Ohkura giggled. “You’re holding the chocolate like you’re holding sushi!”</p><p>“OSUSHI!!!!” Maru shouts out loud and Ohkura laughed. He then accepted the chocolate and plops them in his mouth.</p><p>And instantly, he felt the blend of sweet and bitter nicely mixed together in his mouth and for the first time in his life, he ate chocolate that wasn’t so sweet that it cramps his jaws and hurt his head. Instead, its sweetness was so soft and nice that he felt like he is being cradled. For the first time, he didn’t hate chocolates.</p><p>Which of course, he realized soon after that he is being cradled in a way with Maru’s arms all over his shoulder and arm.</p><p>“How is it?” Maru asked with a nervous expression.</p><p>“It’s delicious!”</p><p>Maru raised his arms in a “YAY!” gesture as Ohkura checked the package and the price tag of the chocolate.</p><p>“I feel like my exhaustion slipped away too after eating it. I guess it must be the power of…”</p><p>“My love?” Maru asked with a grin.</p><p>“Nah… the power of money for expensive food” Ohkura laughed as he rose to walk back to the recording room again, shutting the studio room door against Maru’s indignant “OI OI!” shout.</p><p>When he reached back into the recording room, he dangle the plastic of chocolate on the tiny table in the room and pulled out his phone, typing, “Thank you, Maru-chan &lt;3” and see Maru’s indignant face turns into a grin when he read the message.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>ほら　あなたにとって大事な人ほど</em>
  <br/>
  <em>すぐそばにいるの</em>
  <br/>
  <em>ただ　あなたにだけ届いて欲しい</em>
  <br/>
  <em>響け恋の歌</em>
  <br/>
  <em>ほら～　ほら～　ほら～</em>
  <br/>
  <em>響け恋の歌</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>See, the person that is important to you, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Is right by your side</em>
</p><p>
  <em>However, they just want this to reach to you alone, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Resound, song of love</em>
</p><p>
  <em>See, see, see,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Resound, song of love</em>
</p><p> </p><p>(<span class="aCOpRe">小さな恋のうた</span>/<em>Chiisana koi no uta</em>-Mongol 800)</p><p>
  <strong>End</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>An outcome of watching the extras of my Kimi to Mitai Sekai DVD</p><p>I can't believe I wrote such a teeth rotting fluff after getting such a sad single but meh, Marukura deserves all the fluff in the world.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>